The present invention is related to an airbrush, and more particularly to an airbrush in which the nozzle can be easily installed and detached.
An airbrush is used to color a work piece or a specific region. In accordance to different requirements, the airbrush often needs to eject different colors onto the work piece. In order to avoid mixture of different colors, it is often necessary to wash the nozzle of the airbrush before replacing the color. Also, after a period of use, it is necessary to wash the nozzle of the airbrush to prevent the nozzle from being clogged by the dried color. In the case that the nozzle of the airbrush is uneasy to install or detach, it will be quite inconvenient to use the airbrush.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a conventional airbrush including a brush body 7 having an internal receiving space 71. The brush body 7 longitudinally has a head section 72 and a tail section 73. The head section 72 has a color outlet 721. The wall of the color outlet 721 is formed with a first threaded section 722.
The airbrush further includes a nozzle 8 formed with a second threaded section 81 corresponding to the first threaded section 722 for screwing the nozzle 8 in the head section 72 of the brush body 7. The nozzle 8 has an ejecting section 82 extending from the second threaded section 81. The ejecting section 82 has a nozzle opening 821. A nozzle cap 83 is screwed around the nozzle 8.
The airbrush further includes a color cup 9 having a containing tank 91 in which a color is contained. The bottom of the containing tank 91 is formed with a color port 93 communicating with the receiving space 71 of the brush body 7.
The airbrush further includes an intake pipe 94 communicating with a passage 941 which further communicates with the nozzle 8. An external high-pressure air can pass through the passage 941 to be ejected from the nozzle 8.
The airbrush further includes a control mechanism 95 disposed in the brush body 7 for controlling the flow way of the nozzle opening 821.
The airbrush further includes an intake mechanism 96 for blocking/unblocking the airflow way of the intake pipe.
The nozzle 8 of the conventional airbrush is screwed in the head section 72 of the brush body 7. In order to avoid leakage of the color, the nozzle 8 is very tightly screwed in the head section 72. Therefore, when it is necessary to wash the nozzle 8, the nozzle 8 cannot be manually unscrewed and a special tool is needed to clamp the ejecting section 82 and unscrew the second threaded section 81 of the nozzle 8 from the first threaded section 722. At this time, the color outlet 721 of the head section 72 and the nozzle opening 821 of the nozzle 8 can be washed. After washed, the above procedure is reversed and the nozzle 8 is screwed into the color outlet 721 of the head section 72 with the special tool.
The above operation is quite troublesome and inconvenient to a user.